villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Enderman
The Enderman is the titular central character of the Minecraft song and music video "Like An Enderman" by ThnxCya. It is an Enderman that stalks Steve and tries to force him out of the world. In the Minecraft ''game they are the hostile mobs who live in dimension named The End and also showing them in the Overworld and The Nether rarely. Role In the ''Like An Enderman ''music video, The Enderman watches Steve as he goes about his day, claiming that Steve's crafting is "turning something into nothing". When it begins to rain, Steve goes indoors, only for the Enderman to follow him and terrify him with the help of some Creepers. When Steve tries to use TNT to fight back, the Enderman simply removes it from its redstone source, telling him that he is like Slender Man and TNT will not affect him. As Steve continues to build on a mountaintop, the Enderman teleports off and pushes him off. He then teleports underneath Steve with his arms out, but teleports away again as Steve approaches, letting him hit the ground. He picks up Steve, then attacks him with a move similar to one of Slender Man's Slender Stares. He gloats about how this world is his, and Steve should stay away. He staels Steve's diamond blocks, then dances with other Enderman and Zombies. He hides in a chest and jumpscares Steve as he tries to open it. The Enderman drops a diamond on the ground, then approaches Steve's butt while he is bent down to pick it up, but Steve turns around before the Enderman can do anything. He proceeds to beat up Steve, leaving him cowering in a shack. The Enderman then steals another diamond block from him, and kicks it at him, smashing him into a cliff side. The Enderman taunts some more as the song ends. Description Appearance The Enderman appears the same as the normal ''Minecraft mob: a tall black humanoid figure with elongated limbs and large eyes. In Like An Enderman ''music video this Enderman has a blue eyes instead purple. Personality The Enderman is arrogant and egotistical, and believes that the world Steve inhabits belongs to him. He is determined and tricky, always setting up new ways to scare or hurt Steve in some way or another. He loves torturing Steve and will not stop until he has gotten all of Steve's blocks or driven him away. In ''Minecraft ''game they prey Steve / Player. They knowed have fear of water and has teleport abilities. When Enderman die, he drops 0-2 Ender Pearl that useful for teleporting / making Eye Of Ender. They also like to stealing block like Grass Block, Sand, and TNT and drop them when he died if they bring them. Enderman is a high-tech mobs because Enderman have their city named End City that located in outer islands of The End and also know to invented Elytra, the gliding item in ''Minecraft. They have rivarly with Endermite. They're worshipping Ender Dragon and can live in any dimensions in ''Minecraft ''(proofed by his spawn location; Overworld, The Nether, and The End). Enderman is showed as a neutral mob; they're not prey the Player until the Player looked at their eyes. Gallery Images Snip20170622_1.png Snip20170622_2.png Snip20170622_3.png Snip20170622_4.png Snip20170622_5.png Snip20170622_6.png|The Enderman parodies Slender Man. Snip20170622_7.png Snip20170622_8.png Snip20170622_9.png Snip20170622_10.png Snip20170622_11.png Snip20170622_12.png Videos ♪ "Like An Enderman" - Minecraft Song Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Video Game Villains Category:Thief Category:Humanoid Category:Parody/Homage Category:Stalkers Category:Perverts Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Mongers Category:Homicidal Category:Karma Houdini Category:Inconclusive Category:Male Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Hegemony Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Trickster Category:Mischievous Category:Sadists Category:Greedy Category:Torturer Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Music Villains Category:Minecraft Villains Category:Rapists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:On & Off